homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
It Was Supposed to Be Funny
Synopsis Brendon makes a documentary about Melissa's grandfather, but he decides to spice it up when he thinks its going to be boring. Plot Melissa informs Brendon that her father, Erik, would be interested in paying him $10 if he would make a documentary about her grandfather, Ned, for his birthday. Brendon initially declines, only agreeing to shoot it after Melissa makes a claim that he is aftaid to shoot a documentary due to the difficulty involved in shooting a documentary. Brendon goes with Jason to the nursing home to shoot the documentary, but decides to add some humor to the project, after deciding Ned's stories were too boring. At this point, Brendon returns to the nursing home and puts Ned in make-up, earrings, and lays a dress on top of Ned for the shooting of some new material. Ned seems totally oblivious to what is happening during the recording. He also adds some cutaways to the film, where Brendon provides some commentary on what is being said. When Brendon shows the documentary at Ned's birthday party, Erik and Melissa are furious, though it is revealed that Erik actually found it hilarious later in the episode. Brendon then tries everything he can think of, to make up to Melissa what he had done. After a few failed attempts, and advice from Paula, during which she says old people should always be treated with respect. This is despite the fact that earlier in the episode she calls an old man on the road in front of them an old fart, which Brendon claims to have recorded. Brendon then decides to reshoot the documentary, for which he casts Coach McGuirk for the role of Ned. After completeing the reshoot, he shows the film in Ned's nursing home, and Melissa is very pleased with the result. However, Ned is unable to give his apparently negative opinion of it, due to the fact that he keeps flat-lining and needing to be resuscitated. Cast * Brendon Small — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Janine Ditullio * Erik Robbins — Jonathan Katz * Ned Robbins — Will LeBow Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia * Brendon says he doesn't do documentaries, however he has done them before such as Movie History Mocumentary in Storm Warning and Scäb - A Documentary in Pizza Club. * Both Brendon and Paula eat at Alien Burger, which is a fast food burger joint just like McDonald's and Burger King. * If you look closely, when Brendon and Paula are talking about fries, the car behind them gets abducted by aliens. * Walter and Perry can be seen briefly on the swings. * This is the third episode where Coach McGuirk wears a camouflage suit. Movies Within The Show * Melissa’s Grandfather: Part I * Melissa’s Grandfather: Part II Previous Episode Director's Cut Next Episode Method of Acting DVD Releases This episode was released on the season one DVD set on November 16, 2004. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes